1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked semiconductor package. In particular, the present invention relates to a stacked semiconductor package having a flexible circuit board therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, illustrating a cross-sectional view of a conventional stacked semiconductor package. The conventional stacked semiconductor package includes a substrate 1, a first chip 12, a spacer 13, a second chip 14, a plurality of first wires 15, a plurality of second wires 16 and a molding material 17.
The substrate 11 has an upper surface 111 and a lower surface 112. The first chip 12 has an upper surface 121 and a lower surface 122. The lower surface 122 of the first chip 12 is attached to the upper surface 111 of the substrate 11 by a first adhesive 181. The spacer 13 is attached to the upper surface 121 of the first chip 12 by a second adhesive 182. The second chip 14 has an upper surface 141 and a lower surface 142. The lower surface 142 of the second chip 14 is attached to the spacer 13 by a third adhesive 183. The first wires 15 are electrically connected to the upper surface 121 of the first chip 12 and the upper surface 111 of the substrate 11. The second wires 16 are electrically connected to the upper surface 141 of the second chip 14 and the upper surface 111 of the substrate 11. The molding material 17 is used to cover the upper surface 111 of the substrate 11, the first chip 12, the spacer 13, the second chip 14, the first wires 15 and the second wires 16.
In the conventional stacked semiconductor package 1, in order to avoid the second chip 14 damaging the first wires 15 due to its weight, a thicker spacer 13 is set up to support the second chip 14 to increase the distance between the first chip 12 and the second chip 14. However, it not only increases the total height of the semiconductor package 1, but also the alignment of the spacer 13 is difficult during the process and therefore the misalignment easily damages the first wires 15.
Therefore, a novel and inventive stacked semiconductor package must be provided to solve the problem.